Forever Yesterday
A show based on the X-Factor Summers Rebellion story line set in an alternate future gone horribly wrong. Plot 50 years from the present in the year 2062 mutants have been interred in concentration camps because fo the actions of the mutant messiah who killed ten million humans. Young Layla Miller is transported from the present into this horrible future and forces the downtrodden and defeated mutant race to shape their future. WIll Layla suceed in bettering the future or will this dark world be her grave? 'Characters' 'Heroes' Layla Miller : A teenage girl the power to predict the future and bring people back to life. She moves to New York after being granted a scholarship from the Future Foundation. After a temporal experiment goes wrong Layla is sent 50 years into the future. LeBeau : A familiar name without a familiar face. LeBeau is reviled as a thief and traitor among the other mutants and posesses the ability to kinetically charge objects. Scott Summers : The Cyborg shell of the man once known as Cyclops. After certain events in the past Scott gave up on the dream of mutant/human coexistance and sought only to survive with his daughter Ruby. After being apporached by Layla Miller he is once again given cause to believe in mutantkind. Possesses powerful optic blasts and mechanical enhancements to his body. Ruby Summers : Daughter of Scott Summers and Emma Frost. Field leader of the Rebellion. After being approached by Layla Miller she and her father agree to start the Rebellion. Posesses an unbreakable Ruby Form and optic blasts similar to her fathers. Jane Ward aka Mindward : A 15 year old telepath. After being rescued by Layla and LeBeau she agrees to join their rebellion. She is forced to struggle with the horrific slaughter of her family and her mental instability. Vincent Iommi aka Titan : Son of a Mafia boss. Was sold out by his friends after they discovered he was a mutant. Seizes the chance to escape together with Layla and LeBeau and is eventually convinced to join their rebellion. Possesses superhuman strength and durability. Rose Wretzky aka Siren : A former stripper with the power of illusionary misdriection. She is appraoched by Layla and LeBeau and asked to join the rebellion Robin Tyler aka Soundwave : A homeless girl with the ability to generate soundwaves. She is appraoched by Layla and LeBeau and asked to join the rebellion Daken Akihiro : A hundred year old mutant and the son of Wolverine. This sociopathic killer is the most dangerous member of the rebellion. After being freed by the rebellion he agrees to join them in order to keep from getting thrown into jail again. Possesses a super-human healing factor, super humanly acute senses, bone claws and the ability to manipulate peoples emotions using pheromones. 'Villains' Lucas Bishop : A mutant operative of the M.R.D. (Mutant Response Division). Tasked at first with re-capturing the escapees and then with taking down the rebellion. He is conflicted by his status as a mutant hunter and his identity as a mutant. Anthony Falcone : Head of the M.R.D. with a fierce hatred for mutants after his parents were among those killed by the mutant Messiah. While the totalitarian government insists that mutants only be detained, Falcone's ultimate goal is to extinguish them forever. Axel Trask : Grandson of Bolivar Trask and the genius behind many of the mutant hunting Sentinel robots. Shinobi Shaw : The leader of the Hellfire Club's Inner Circle. While a mutant himself, Shinobi only looks out for himself and keeps a close relationship with the government though he is not above aiding mutants if it suits his purposes. Episodes